1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat that has a back panel that is movable relative to the seat between a position in which the back panel is flush mounted to the seat and a position in which the back panel is spaced relative to the seat.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seats are relatively complex structures including a combination of sub-systems that may be used to position the seat, provide heating and cooling, provide an adjustable lumbar support, in addition to providing a comfortable seating area for occupants. First and foremost, vehicle seats must provide a safe and comfortable seating area. The size of a vehicle seat must be limited to maximize vehicle interior space. For enhanced safety, vehicle seats may be provided with passive or active head restraints that are partially received within the interior of a vehicle seat. Other sub-systems, such as an adjustable lumbar support, heating system, cooling system, or position adjustment systems may also be required to be accommodated, in the whole or in part, within the body of a vehicle seat. Accommodating all of these elements in a vehicle seat presents substantial packaging problems in the design of the vehicle seat.
Active head restraints may be of different types. One type of active head restraint has a pivoting linkage that is actuated by the penetration of a person's torso into the seat that engages the linkage and, in turn, pivots the head restraint forwardly and also upwardly to reduce the travel of the seat occupant's head in the event of a collision. These types of linkages require clearance to properly function. The amount of clearance may be limited by the shape and position of the back panel of the seat. In particular, the upper link and head restraint armature may be required to move rearwardly depending upon the structure of the linkage. Rearward movement of the linkage may necessitate increased seat back depth to avoid contact with the seat back panel. Providing increased seat back depth runs counter to the need to provide maximum leg room for rear seat passengers.
Assembly of additional systems into a seat back becomes more complicated when more systems are included. Lumbar systems and heating/cooling systems may be attached to the seat frame by specialized brackets that increase the cost of the seat assembly and also complicate the assembly process. Such systems take up space within the seat and reduce the space available for movement of an active head restraint linkage. Assembly is further complicated by requirements that lumbar supports and temperature modification systems are normally designed to prevent non-functional movement of such systems. Non-functional movement of such systems may cause unwanted noise and vibration and may adversely impact performance of the systems.
Seat back panels are normally sculpted to maximize the leg room available for rear seat passengers. Recesses in the back panel further limit the space available for movement of the active head restraint. Back panels are normally tightly secured to a seat with conventional fasteners, such as screws or clip-type connectors. Depending upon design features and constraints, the back panel of a vehicle seat may either be a relatively rigid molded member or may be formed by a fabric, leather or other flexible web that may be stretched across a frame or otherwise secured to the seat back.
There is a need for a vehicle seat having a seat back that provides ample clearance for the operation of active head restraint linkages, provides added support for seat components, and also facilitates assembly of other seating accessories within the seat.